This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
As computing devices with electronic displays become more and more ubiquitous, they are being used in more and more places by more and more people. However, electronic displays have limits. Ambient light can make displays difficult to read. In addition, applications are written to be displayed individually but users often open multiple applications and the applications often appear on top of each other. Forms may have blanks and filling in the blanks may cause the input location to switch automatically or new windows to open. As a result, trying to locate a cursor can become difficult and usability may be reduced.